Batman y Compañia Dia de las Madres 2017
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Especiales relativos a las diversas historias y fanfics que un servidor a creado, historias de como Bruce y compañia viven el día de los madres desde diferentes puntos de vista, varias historias y varios mundos del "Maikverse" espero les gusten...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de día de las madres, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes del Maikverse y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **Roy Tiene Dos Mamás**

 **-Flecha en el agua-**

 **Tierra 0**

Roy miraba con nerviosismo el océano, esperando que las olas del mar dieran una señal —¿Aun sigues aquí? — Arthur se acercó a su pequeño Betta que miraba las rocas como si se le fuera la vida en ello—dijiste que tenías un día muy ocupado…

—Bueno no tan así pero si he planeado algo ... interesante — dijo Roy removiéndose un poco

—Claro por eso la ropa "linda" ¿no?

—¿Linda? —dijo Roy mientras se miraba—solo son unos jeans y una camisa de botones…

—Unos Jeans que no tienen agujeros por todos lados y una camisa sin estampados que no está abierta hasta el pecho… sin mencionar que llevas calcetines con tus zapatos— Roy se sonrojó por el comentario de Arthur, se notaba que el Atlante le había llegado a conocer demasiado bien—Anda seguro que a Dinah le gustará pasar el día contigo…

—Si…creo…bueno espero—dijo removiéndose con algo de nerviosismo

—Ahí está…—dijo Arthur muy animado al ver llegar un elegante auto deportivo al cual se acercó —Hola Oliver, Dinah—los ocupantes del vehiculo descendieron —feliz día de las madres Dinah…

—Gracias Arthur—la rubia correspondió el abrazo del atlante —¿Roy? —el mencionado se acercó con algo de pena

—Yo… esto .. digo…— se acercó y con algo de pena le dio un abrazo—feliz día de las madres— la rubia sonrió y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo

—Es un lindo detalle que lleves a Dinah a pasar un día—dijo Oliver a Roy

—Mejor que lo que tu planeaste ¿verdad? —el arquero puso mala cara

—Tengo planeado algo muy bueno para Dinah si tanto quieres saber Roy—se quejó Oliver

—¿Lo Olvidó? —inquirió Roy

—Lo olvidó… —confirmo Dinah haciendo que Oliver se cruce de brazos y Arthur se aguantara la risa

—Bueno ya pueden irse…— Dijo Oliver mientras le daba las llaves del auto a su esposa—Cariño no dejes que Roy maneje, conduce como un idiota

—¡Ey!

—Tiene parte de razón…—intervino Arthur

—¿De lado de quien estás Espada? —se quejó el muchacho—como sea, aun no nos vamos…—todos miraron intrigados a Roy— falt… — las aguas parecían removerse y aunque todos miraron serios la orilla de la playa, Roy corrió al lugar

—Bien… estoy aquí — un pelirroja apareció de entre las aguas —¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

—Yo… quería… invitarte a desayunar…

—¿Desayunar? — Mera le miró no muy convencida, aunque había aprendido a tolerarle no estaba del todo contenta con Roy

—Bueno es más bien como un Brunch… ya sabes… por eso del …—Roy bajó su tono de voz—del día de las madres…

La pelirroja le miró desconfiadamente, miró a los presentes, luego asintió —está bien, solo me cambiaré antes— sin decir más se introdujo en el faro

—¿crees que sea buena idea? — Dinah se acercó a Roy algo incomoda—digo Tu no le agradas mucho y yo… creo que tampoco

—Démosle una oportunidad… además bueno, es la esposa de Arthur y …— Dinha le puso una mano en el hombro para que entendiera que no había que dar más explicaciones.

Quien sabe que era lo más increíble si el hecho de que Roy fuera a una especie de desayuno tardío con Mera y Dinah o el hecho de que Arthur y Oliver se quedaran en el faro a cocinar la cena para las damas, el hecho es que la escena de los tres comensales moviéndose en un auto deportivo rojo llamaba mucho la atención—llegamos —dijo Roy cuando Dinah aparcó en un lugar cercano a un restaurante—iré a ver si ya está nuestra mesa…

—Lo está intentando en serio ¿eh? —dijo Mera a la rubia un tanto seria

—Sí, supongo que es algo especial para el…

—¿Por qué? —Mera comenzaba a mostrarse curiosa— es decir … el me odia…

—él no te odia… solo se mantiene al margen porque piensa que tu lo odias…

—No es así, la cuestión es que es algo muy doloroso y difícil de explicar—se justificó la Reina

—Y también innecesario, dale una oportunidad, quizá te sorprenda como lo hizo con tu esposo— Dinah le sonrió de manera pacífica y la reina de los Atlantes pareció bajar la guardia —mira nos habla— Roy estaba en la entrada del restaurante haciéndoles la mano, ambas mujeres fueron hacía el.

Entraron y se sentaron en una cómoda mesa, les comenzaron a atender, una taza de café para empezar, aunque Mera prefirió tomar agua puesto que no estaba muy familiarizada con la comida Humana—y… ¿Cómo les va? —dijo Roy mientras tomaba su café entre sus manos y movía la taza de manera nerviosa

—Bien —dijeron las dos al unísono de manera algo seria

—Demonios…esto será algo difícil— Roy se mostró un poco decepcionado—mejor debdí traer a Arthur y a Oliver…

—¿Planeabas detener una pelea o algo así? —dijo Dinah—ya sabes que testarudo es Oliver…

—Arthur no se queda atrás… es decir… si el no se hubiera empeñado en hacer ciertas cosas no estaríamos aquí sentados— completó Mera — ¿Qué puedo decir? Me casé con idiota…—roy puso mala cara, pero Dinah emitió una ligera risa

—Si te entiendo, yo hice lo mismo— dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada —¿los esposos son iguales bajo el agua?

—quizá peor de lo que piensas—contestó la pelirroja riendo, Roy sonrió de medio lado quizá no iba a resultar tan mal después de todo

Y realmente no fue tan malo, compartieron una comida amena y un postre bastante delicioso, el pelirrojo se dedicó a escuchar anécdotas de las mujeres de manera bastante interesada y tenía que admitir que esas mujeres eran buenas parejas para sus dos padres.

—Bueno leí por ahí que después de comer se pueden dar notiias o malas por algo de una hormona en el cerebro…

—Impresionante Roy—dijo Mera en tono de broma—no pensé que supieras leer

—Solo lee revistas de chismes— completó Dinah haciendo que Roy bufe con algo de desagrado

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué mejor no siguen criticando a sus esposos? — Roy rebuscó entre sus ropas—Bueno al grano… Feliz día de las madres…— sacó dos pequeñas cajas cuyo contenido era el de unas pequeñas gargantillas

—No tenías que molestarte Roy…

—Sé que … que soy muy mayor para ser considerado su hijo o algo así … pero … bueno ustedes serán o más bien son lo más cercano que tengo o tendré a una madre y .. yo pensé que…— Roy sintió que Dinah le abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla

—Es muy lindo de tu parte Roy— el aludido sonrió —¿Qué opinas Mera? — guardaron silencio, en la silla de enfrente la Reina de los Mares aguantaba unas lágrimas, había descubierto que el dije en la gargantilla se abría y contenía una foto

—Es hermoso… — Mera se acercó y Abrazó a Roy , Dinah vio de reojo una foto de un bebé rubo y entendió todo, abrió el suyo donde estaba la foto de Artemis y Connor, sonrió

Roy se sintió satisfecho y conmovido, todo había salido bien, mejor de lo que pensó e incluso tomó una foto para recordar el momento con esas dos mujeres, ninguna era su madre biológica, pero ese no era motivo para no desearles un feliz día…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado saludos a todos y muchas Gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de día de las madres, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes del Maikverse y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **Los Vendedores de Rosas**

 **-Chicos de Gotham-**

 **Tierra 9**

Wally conocía bien la rutina de su Tío, ese día seguro que llegaba tarde porque estaría buscando como olvidar a su esposa fallecida, el pequeño pelirrojo se apresuró a cenar —vaya pareces tener mucha hambre el día de hoy pequeño Barry—le dijo Arthur mientras le ponía más comida en el plato —¿algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

—noup—dijo Wally como si nada—es solo que ya me quiero ir a dormir

—¿en serio? —Arthur seguía viéndole raro—eso no es común en ti siempre tengo que batallar un poco contigo para eso

—¡Claro que no Artrhur! Soy un buen chico…—dijo Wally algo indignado

—Lo sé, pero me refería a que ya sabes… siempre quieres esperar a ver que llegue Barry…

—Si pero hoy no llegará temprano —comenzó a Explicar Wally de manera elocuente—intentara llegar tarde para no pensar en su madre…

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –Arthur se mostraba algo impresionado

—Porque cada 10 de mayo es lo mismo… siempre lo hace de esa forma— Wally puso una cara de melancolía que conmovió a Arthur— se pierde todo el día para no pensar en eso y cuando regresa, vuelve con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando, es muy triste no me gusta verlo así…

—entiendo—Arthur miró al chico que ya había terminado con su plato—creo que tampoco ha de gustarle que lo vean así— dijo el rubio—quizá ambos deberíamos irnos a dormir temprano—Wally asintió, su plan parecía estar funcionando

El día de las madres era un buen día para las ventas, por único día Dick olvidaba los malabares y Jason los robos para ayudar a Tim a vender rosas en la esquina que debía cuidar, era un buen día para las ventas, sacaban buen dínero—Estoy cansado —se quejó Tim mientras se dejaba caer junto a unos arbustos

—¡Casado! —Damian le saltó encima sacándole un poco el aire—¡Wrar!

—No, Damian… no …¡Dick! Damian me está molestando—se quejó Tim

—Basta, basta repollito—Dick levantó al menor de encima de Tim—no molestes a Tim que anda cansado ¿sí?

—¿Casado?

—Sí, cansado, lo ha hecho muy bien— dijo Dick mientras le revolvía el cabello al pequeño Tim que le agradeció con una sonrisa

Al otro lado de la calle Jason estaba por terminar con toda su venta—¡ey chico!-un auto se detuvo a unos metros de Jason el cual emprendió la carrera para poder cerrar la venta

—¿Desea comprar una rosa? Oh demonios… —masculló Jason bajamente al ver al dueño del auto— es usted…

—Un gusto verte de nuevo Jason —dijo Bruce que había bajado la ventanilla de su auto—¿Cómo estás?

—Algo ocupado—dijo con malos humos el menor— ¿va a comprar o no?

—claro que si …todas las rosas que te quedan…— dijo Bruce pero Jason hizo una mala cara

—Lo siento pero estas dos están apartadas— dijo el chico—lo siento solo puedo venderle una…

—Supongo que esta bien—dijo Bruce mientras sacaba un billete de buena nominación—guarda el cambio—el intercambio se realizó y Jason se alejó un poco del auto

—Ese chico no es muy amable ¿cierto? —Barry no había dicho ni hecho nada desde que el auto se estacionó —´¿lo conoces?

—Es… solo un chico que esta por aquí—dijo Bruce— ya sabes uno no muy afortunado…

—Entiendo… —Barry puso una cara pensativa—¿nos vamos? —Bruce asintió y el auto arrancó para seguir su marcha

—¡Listo! —dijo Jason bastante alegre— he terminado con todas…

—No literalmente ¿verdad? —comentó Dick algo misterioso, Notó que Jason le daba la espalda y se removía —Te estoy hablando Jason

—Sí, sí,… no …deje alguna— finalmente se dio la vuelta para mostrar algo abultado entre sus ropas y una flor en su mano—¿ves? Nos queda una ¿contento? —Dick le miró misterioso

—Bueno supongo que está bien…vamos es hora de irnos—Jason hizo caso omiso de lo que decía el mayor —¿Jay?

—Yo… necesito… digo… me quedaré a revisar algo

—No me jodas Jason sabes a donde vamos … así que no te puedes quedar aquí

—¡Iré con ustedes! …solo que en un momento— se defendió el segundo de los Grayson

—No voy a discutir contigo ¿ok? Alcánzanos pronto —Dick tomó a Damian y le hizo una seña a Tim—Vamos Tim Jason nos alcanzara pronto

—No te tardes Jason…—le dijo Tim mientras seguía a su hermano

—No lo haré pequeño pirata—los vio alejarse y apenas dieron la vuelta a la esquina volvió a emprender la carrera pero esta vez por la calle contraria a la que se habían ido sus hermanos, corrió a toda prisa para llegar a esa esquina, donde estaba esa tienda de helados que sabía que a Wally le encantaban y ahí estaba— Príncipe… —ahí le esperaba ese pelirrojo nervioso y llorón —Viniste…

—¡Oh! Hola Jason— Wally estaba algo nervioso porque nunca había hecho algo como lo que había hecho—me costó algo de trabajo salir, pero Arthur no me vio…

—El príncipe Rojito vuelve a ponerse rebelde—dijo sonriendo de medio lado—bueno… vayamos al grano porque me esperan…— Jason rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó una flor que lucía algo maltratada—Ten …

—¿Para mí? —Wally estaba confundido, halagado y confundido

—Bueno si, pero no exactamente, es bueno ya sabes… para tu … ¿madre? —Wally sonrió para Jason —¿pasa algo? —noto el semblante de su príncipe algo triste

—Bueno es solo que yo … no tengo …—Jason le miró curioso—ya sabes… Mamá —Jason se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándosela con fuerza—bueno ósea tuve… pero murió y bueno no está aquí en Gotham y …

—Lo siento, no sabía… —Jason notó que Wally le regresaba la flor— ven conmigo…— le tomó de la mano con todo y flor y

El cementerio de Gotham tenía solo dos visitantes esa noche, dos hombres adultos uno rubio y otro moreno—Es… un día difícil ¿no? — intervino Bruce mientras miraba la flor que había dejado en la tumba de sus padres —digo recordar…

—Es cierto…— dijo Barry— al menos me parece más fácil que cuando era niño…

—La madurez trae la calma corazón ¿no? —Barry asintió ante el comentario de Bruce— lamento si te estoy deprimiendo…

—No te preocupes Bruce… estando lejos de Ciudad central esto me ayuda a sentirme cerca de Iris y mi madre—Barry sintió que el Wayne le pasaba una mano por los hombros—Gracias… —guardaron silencio a tiempo para oír unas vocecillas que iban por el cementerio

—¿Ya llegamos? —Tim sonaba quejoso y caminaba tras de su hermano en medio de la oscuridad

—Ya casi —dijo mientras le hacía una seña de guardar silencio

—Egamos…

—Si Dami…llegamos — era una lápida algo desgastada en donde no podían leerse bien las letras —listo…

—Feliz día de las madres…— Tim se acercó y puso la roza en la lapida

—Feliz… día— Dick bajó a Damian y este se acercó a besar la lápida —mami—Dick sonrió y acaricio el gran pedazo de piedra

—Te extraño mamá… —se agachó y abrazó a sus hermanos menores—y los estoy cuidando bien…

—Es cierto lo hace…— Tim juntó su cabeza con la de Dick —¿Dónde está Jason?

—Aquí, aquí estoy —llegó jadeando y apoyándose en sus rodillas —perdón por la tardanza Ma…— dijo mientras tartamudeaba —es que …

—¿Cuál es el pretexto ahora? —se quejó Dick

—Vino un amigo…— Wally apareció unos pasos atrás de Jason jadeando peor que Jason —les presento al pri… digo a Wally

—H… ho… hola… mucho—Wally tragó saliva— gusto… —Wally notó que Jason se acercaba a la lápida y le daba un beso

—Adelante Wally…— Jason le hizo una seña a Wally quien con pena se acercó para dejar su flor

—¿se puede saber qué demonios haces Jay?-Dijo Dick algo enojado

—Le dejo a mi amigo hacer lo que nosotros— Dick miró extrañado a su hermano— pido prestada una tumba para la madre de mi amigo… —Dick ya no pudo decir nada más y al ver que el pelirrojo sonreía y sus hermanos se acercaban a él se sintió desarmado todos tenían derecho a recordar a sus madres aun que estuvieran lejos o en una tumba diferente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de día de las madres, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes del Maikverse y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **Mi Padre-Madre**

 **-Problemas Legales-**

 **Tierra 0**

— Son cinco chicos, cinco jóvenes muy bien acoplados entre ellos que forman lo que podemos llamar una "familia moderna", cuatro son adoptados uno es un hijo biológico de uno de los padres del matrimonio Wayne-Jordan, y aunque no crecieron juntos hablan e intercambian opiniones como si hubieran crecido juntos o hubieran nacido todos al mismo tiempo… —la voz en off mostraba imágenes de los cinco hijos del matrimonio Wayne-Jordan hablando y discutiendo entre ellos

—No, no es difícil ser un Wayne— dijo Dick con mucha seguridad

—Hay muchas ventajas en serlo creo yo…—completó Jason

—Tt, algunos nacimos para serlo… —dijo Damián en un tono presuntuoso que hizo entornar los ojos a todos

—A veces es mucha presión— explicó Tim—bueno es que ya saben con eso de que se esperan grandes cosas de uno— sus tres hermanos asintieron dándole la razón

—¿Kyle? ¿tu qué opinas? — Kyle estaba nervioso era su primera vez frente a las cámaras y se movía bastante en su lugar

—Bueno yo… es que no sé qué podría ser lo complicado… es decir… ser un Jordan es ser como cualquier persona, ser un Wayne debería ser igual…—explico el hijo de Hal

—en eso tienes razón dijo la reportera— mientras se movía en su silla frente a los chicos— pero el asunto es que estar frente al escrutinio público … pues ¿no ha de ser cómodo?

—¿Escru que? —se preguntó Jason

—dijo que nos observan mucho—dijo Tim muy ameno

—Tt, es lo menos que merecemos, ser admirados—la reportera sonrió divertida

—¿es difícil ser hijo de Bruce y Hal? ¿Cómo es la vida en casa? —dijo la mujer de la televisión

—Divertida—dijo Dick muy relajado— bueno es normal… digo tomando en cuenta que tenemos dos papás y a Alfred… y tan normal como se puede con estos cuatro

—¡Ey! — se quejaron los cuatro hermanos ahí sentados

—Mencionas lo de tener dos papás ¿es complicado? —los chicos guardaron algo de silencio

—No… yo creo que no — intervino Kyle muy seguro— es lindo… divertido por momentos —Kyle notó que sus hermanos le miraban curioso—digo si a veces me gustaría tener una mamá, pero tengo a mi papá y mi papi…

—Es verdad, mi papi es un muy buen mamá — dijo Tim animado

— El está bastante pendiente de nosotros, de que hacemos y que no… las tareas los exámenes…—explicó Dick

—También cuando estamos enfermos o no — continuo Jason

—La verdad es que no hace un mal trabajo — dijo Damian con algo de pena

—¿Tu qué opinas Kyle? ¿Tu padre es un buen mamá? —el interrogado se encogió de hombros

—Bueno… yo veo eso como algo normal en mi papá nunca me hizo falta una mamá aunque sé que el intentaba buscarla—dijo entre risas— y mi papi, ósea el señor Wayne es muy bueno conmigo… al menos a mí me consciente bastante—Dijo Kyle muy animado— yo creo que los dos son buenas mamás…

Sus hermanos parecieron estar de acuerdo—mañana es día de las madres ¿quieren decirle algo a sus padres?

—Que esta vez actuare con Damian en música en el festival de la escuela— dijo Tim divertido— no, bueno… que ambos son buenas mamás…

—Que si mi mamá estuviera viva les daría las gracias— dijo Dick con algo de ternura

—Como dije Jordan no hace un mal trabajo, me agrada como mi mami— la frase de Damian dejó boquiabierto —¿Qué?

—Creo que… les diré que los quiero… a pesar de que me hacen convivir con estos pesados—dijo Jason—es broma… feliz día de las madres papá y papi…

La reportera sonrió y miro a Kyle que lucía callado nuevamente —¿quieres decirle algo a tus padres Kyle? — dijo la reportera

—Pues… más bien a mi papá— Kyle se acomodó —sé qué crees que no sabía de tu promesa de darme una familia con una mamá y todo el asunto… pero siempre lo supe y puedo decirte ahora que lo lograste… —dijo con algo de pena—mis hermanos tienen razón , eres un gran mamá — dijo esto mientras saludaba a la cámara, Jason le pasó una mano por los hombros y lo abrazó

—No llores pedazo de tonto—dijo juntando su cabeza con la de su hermano, el cual le dio un codazo, se soltaron a reír

La entrevista continuo, era un especial de varias partes sobre los Wayne-Jordan, Hal y Bruce lo miraban en la gran pantalla de la sala de estar mientras sus hijos les rodeaban—así que...— Hal se removió un poco—Soy un buen mamá ¿no?

—El mejor de todos… —dijo Bruce a modo de broma

—Wayne… no es contigo— Hal lucía algo serio mientras se ponía de pie —¿en serio eso piensan de mí?

—Bueno no dijimos que sea una mujer o algo así —dijo Dick

—Es decir solo es que hace un buen trabajo como mamá— dijo Tim tratando de disculparse

—Eres una luchona pervertido—dijo Jason tratando de sonar gracioso

—No… sigan que no están arreglando nada—dijo Hal— pónganse de pie— dijo Hal y los cuatro hijos de Bruce le obedecieron— ahora denme un abrazo— los chicos se sorprendieron pero aun asi le obedecieron— denle un abrazo a su padre-madre —dijo en tono de broma, les beso las mejillas, los cuatro hijos de Bruce le rodearon enseguida

El señor Wayne miró la escena enternecido para luego sentir que alguien se arrojaba a su lado y le abrazaba—¿Kyle?

—feliz día de la madre papi…— dijo el joven Jordan mientras le estrujaba por la cintura

—Pero creí que Hal era el mejor mamá—dijo Bruce mientras reía un poco y devolvía el abrazo

—No… para mí no… mi mamá es quien me consciente… y ese eres tu—dijo riendo al oído del Wayne— te quiero mucho papi, para mi tu eres el mejor mamá—Bruce sonrió agradecido y le dio un sonoro beso, definitivamente los Wayne no eran una familia común, pero eran al menos una hermosa familia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todos y mil gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **N O T A**

Lo que están por leer son una serie de Fanfics, Spinoff que han sido sacados de los diferentes Fanfic que he creado y a algunos de los cuales he decidido hacerles especiales de día de las madres, tomaremos en cuenta que todas las historias se desarrollan en universos diferentes del Maikverse y que al ser especiales no necesariamente afectan la trama principal de la que fueron extraídos, espero que les agraden.

 **El Compañero**

 **-Amistad se Escribe con S-**

 **Tierra 20**

Steve se levantó y se estiró como si nada pasara, le habían despertado con el teléfono; su hermana le recordaba que había una cena en casa la casa familiar para festejar el día de las madres—no faltes… —le habían dicho

—No, no… no lo haré— dijo Steve entre bostezos

—¡Ah! Y puedes traer a alguien si quieres…— dijo su hermana por teléfono antes de colgar

—Si como sea—dijo y luego bostezó, termino de ponerse de pie mientras se dirigía al baño, salió después de su habitación y bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina— Buenos días Alfred

—Buenos días señor Trevor— dijo el mayordomo—¿durmió bien?

—Si bastante ¿Dónde está Bruce? — preguntó el rubio

—Esta…bueno salió temprano— explicó el mayordomo— es un día complicado para el

—Por qué… —Steve decía esto mientras tomaba una fruta y se la llevaba a la boca

—Los feriados como hoy le causan un poco de melancolía por llamarlo de alguna forma—Steve hizo una mueca y mordió la fruta para luego salir del lugar a toda prisa.

Nuevamente solo como cada año, él y sus padres que estaban bajo tierra. Bruce hizo lo que cada año, dejo un par de flores y luego guardó algo de silencio un rato, era como cada año, excepto que esta vez al salir se encontró con alguien en la entrada—¿Steve?

—pues no iba a ser el conejo de pascua ¿no? —Bruce sonrió divertido ante el comentario de Steve—digo no existe el conejo de pascua ¿verdad?

—No que yo sepa—dijo el señor Wayne —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues… pensé que querrías algo de compañía — dijo Steve—pero luego pensé que te gustaría estar solo… así que me quedé en la puerta

—Gracias… —Bruce le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo—¿desayunaste?

—No, esperaba que tu pudieras invitar al desayuno—explicó Steve entre sonrisas, el Wayne accedió —me queda algo de tiempo antes de tener que partir

—¿y ahora a donde te diriges? ¿Misión especial?

—Algo así … te explico cuando tenga un par de wafles frente a mi…

—Wafles con pollo frito supongo— el rubio asintió —eso hará estragos en tu salud…

—¡Ja! Lo dice el que siempre pellizca de mi plato… sabes un día pediré yo también un plato de fruta para que mueras de hambre también…los dos moriremos…— dijo Steve en todo de Broma y Bruce sonrió

Steve acabó algo nervioso el resto del día, Bruce escuchó que tenía que ir a cenar a casa de su madre y el insistió en llevarlo en su jet privado; Y así fue como acabó invitando a Bruce a su cena familiar—bueno llegamos— dijo Steve mientras el auto se estacionaba frente a una apacible casa de los suburbios

—Sí, así parece…—explicó Bruce nerviosamente

—Mira sé que no son perfectos, pero no te dejes intimidar ¿ok? —dijo Steve algo nervioso, bajó del auto seguido de Bruce

— ¡Ma! —llegó a la puerta y comenzó a golpear primero suave y luego fuerte—¡Papá!

—¡Voy! —se escuchó al otro lado— espero que no sea un vendedor…

—Soy tu hijo papá abre la maldita puerta—Dijo Steve un poco enojado

—con un demonio ¿Por qué tocas como si fueras a tumbar la puerta? —se quejó el hombre mayor

—Por qué si no, no me escuchas —Steve dijo esto mientras terminaba de entrar y abrir la puerta—pasa Bruce…— dijo mientras cruzaba frente a su padre

—¿Quién demonios es Bruce? —dijo el hombre mayor

—Un amigo ¿sí? —dijo Steve mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y tomaba la de su amigo— Bruce Wayne, Howard Trevor, Howard Trevor te presentó a Bruce Wayne…

—Un gusto señor Trevor… — Bruce se quedó con la mano extendida

—Ven Bruce te presentaré a mi madre—dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a Bruce de la muñeca y lo alejaba de su padre

—Amigo…si como no…—dijo el padre mientras cerraba la puerta

—Mamá ya estoy en casa—dijo mientras entraba en la cocina— la mujer estaba sentada leyendo el periódico

—Que gusto hijo— la mujer apenas y bajo el periódico para recibir un beso en la mejilla —la cena ya casi esta lista

—¿Por qué estás en la cocina leyendo el periódico a estas horas? —pregunto el rubio

—por que el foco de la sala se fundió y tu padre no quiere arreglarlo—Steve bufó con incomodidad

—Esta bien yo lo arreglo — se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al sótano—ah por cierto; Ma, Tracy dijo que podía traer compañía así que vino un compañero conmigo… Bruce te presento a Moira Trevor…

—Un placer señora…

—Un gusto hijo—dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano al rubio—Steve la escalera está afuera, no quiero que te estés parando en las sillas del comedor

—Como sea— dijo canturreando el rubio mientras iba en busca de un bombillo

—Así que…compañero de mi hijo ¿eh?-inquirió la mujer desde detrás del periódico—¿de qué misión lo conoces?

—De una …reciente— se excusó Bruce , el Wayne notó que su amigo pasaba a toda prisa con un bombillo, luego escuchó que se movían muebles en la habitación aledaña —el es muy buena persona…

—Lo se… tu tampoco pareces malo… pero no puedo darte mi bendición hasta conocerte mejor…—dijo la mujer

—su ¿qué? —la mujer bajó el periódico y miró a Bruce para luego guiñarle un ojos, el Wayne se puso incomodó y se puso de pie al momento —iré a ver qué hace Steve

—Si, por favor debes cuidar que no le pase nada— el Wayne solo jugueteo incomodo con el cuello de su camisa

—te regañará tu madre…— dijo entrar en la habitación y verlo no solo sobre la silla si no sobre la mesa

—Si lo hace no le arreglo nada— dijo Steve—saliste huyendo de ella ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no me dará su bendición tan pronto… —explicó el Wayne y Steve bufó con desgano

—Genial…no puedo traer a nadie porque eso significa que me lo estoy cogiendo

—¡Wow! Espera un segundo Trevor— se quejó Bruce mientras colocaba las cosas en su sitio—¿Por qué no soy yo el que te estaría cogiendo? —Steve sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sería una larga tarde.

Y lo fue, mientras esperaban a que llegara Tracy la hermana de Steve con sus sobrinos y el postre el rubio y el Wayne cambiaron focos, arreglaron un Grifo, cambiaron un contacto de energía eléctrica, cortaron unas ramas, y apuntalaron las canaletas; acabaron poco más que sucios listos para la cena en la cual los sobrinos de Steve no paraban de hacer ruido, por estas razones el rubio solo miraba algo apenado al Wayne.

Bruce por el contrario estaba muy sorprendido por la dinámica familiar, el solo había conocido la dinámica de los Kent y era totalmente diferente a la de la familia de Steve, si los padres de Clark parecían sacados de un cuento de campo, los de Steve parecían haber salido de una serie de televisión cómica, pensando en esto mientras comía Bruce sonrió y Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, gesto que pasó desapercibido para la mayoría.

Steve miró a Bruce jugando con sus sobrinos, parecían llevarse bien después de todo y su hermana había apaciguado el carácter de su padre, tomó el resto de platos sucios y se dirigió a la cocina —todo estuvo delicioso Mamá…

—Gracias hijo—dijo la mujer mientras tomaba los platos— ese Bruce es un buen muchacho…

—Si lo es… y es bastante hábil para ayudar con los arreglos de la casa— la madre solo asintió guturalmente

—No es como aquella chica amazona que vino contigo la ultima vez, pero le daré mi bendición si sigue así

—¡mamá! —se quejó el rubio— Bruce no es… el solo es mi amigo…

—Dijiste que era un compañero – dijo la mujer mientras dejaba los platos que terminaba de lavar— como sea… se merece algunas sobras de la cena—le extendió a su hijo varios envoltorios de papel aluminio— me da gusto que no estés solo hijo…

—Lo se mamá— Steve metío su mano en su bolsillo y le dio un pequeño fajo de billetes a su madre— toma si algo se descompone llama a alguien y no le digas al viejo debo irme— el coronel le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego un gran abrazo—feliz dia de las madres—

—Gracias Hijo…

—¿Nos vamos? — Bruce apareció en la cocina buscando al militar que solo asintió —fue un placer señora Trevor, feliz día de las madres —dijo extendiéndole el saludo, pero la mujer hizo señas de darle un abrazo, gesto que Bruce de buena gana acepto y correspondio

—Gracias hijo…—se separaron del abrazo— cuida mucho a mi Steve –Bruce solo sonrió

—¿Y bien? — Steve aun estaba nervioso, interrogó al Wayne mientras caminaban al auto —¿son parientes muy locos?

—No más que los míos…—dijo Bruce en un tono de broma

—Lamento haberte incomodado tanto…

—No digas eso Steve, fue un buen detalle pasar este día con algo de familia y no son tan locos como crees, por ejemplo tu madre te ama…eso es lindo…eres muy afortunado

—Si Supongo que si— contestó el rubio mientras se subía al auto— a propósito ¿Qué te dijo tan secretamente?

—Dijo que te cuide…— Steve negó con la cabeza—creo que ella piensa que tu y yo…. Ya sabes…

—Si ha de ser… mi papá debe estarlo pensando también— dijo Steve algo divertido—es por que eres muy afeminado—le dijo el coronel en tono de Broma, Bruce rio sarcásticamente

—Eso fue algo muy marica de tu parte… —El Wayne comenzó a conducir — a la próxima los invitamos a mi casa, veremos que opinan

—¿quieres que piensen que nos comprometimos?

—No solo quiero que piensen que yo te cojo a ti—explicó Bruce haciendo que ambos rieran a carcajada tendida, después de todo no había sido tan malo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo espero que todos los especiales hayan sido de su agrado, si desean mantenerse en contacto con un sevridor pueden buscarnos en Face como "Maik Wayne" tenemos una pagina con imagenes, videos, spoiler, drables y material exclusivo para todos nuestros lectores, muchas gracias a todos por leer, que tengan un buen día de las madres y nos veremos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
